Cheap Copy
by Silver Mist 1996
Summary: Just how far is Kagome willing to go to grab Inuyasha's attention? Will he finally forget about Kikyo, or will she be rejected? Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. R
1. Chapter 1

**The reviews are defenitaly helping lift my mood. Xo.**

**- Silver Mist**

* * *

Kagome looked down at her body. She pinched her thighs, her sides, even her neck. 'Maybe if I add 20 more minutes to my workout and skip breakfast.' She thought, sighing and resigning to dressing herself into her green and white shirt and matching green skirt.

The girl was petite, barely tipping the scale past 100lbs, but that didn't stop her from wanting to be even trimmer.

She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her yellow backpack and ran down the stairs.

"I made your favorite dear." Her mother smiled lovingly, seeing Kagome was becoming a rare occurrence.

"Thanks ma ma." The girl smiled, kissing her mother on her cheek, "but Inuyasha is waiting for me."

"Okay dear." Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a final squeeze before turning back to her work.

Kagome's stomach growled in protest as she jumped into the well.

"About time you got here." Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms, "we've got Jewel Shards to recover!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm aware of the fact."

"The others are a couple miles off." He shrugged.

He scooped her up and they made the trip in record time. 'Is it just my imagination or is Kagome getting lighter? Keh, probably all the running and demon fighting we've been doing.' He reasoned with himself.

"Kagome!" Miroku smiled, reaching in for a hug that lasted a bit too long for Inuyasha's liking.

Inuyasha glared at him and Sango came to the rescue, pushing him over with her hip, and giving Kagome a quick hug.

"Jealous Sango?" Miroku winked, earning a smack on the back of the head.

Inuyasha smirked in satisfaction.

Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms, "We missed you Kagome." He smiled, and then looked up concerned, "why are you shaking?"

"You're becoming a big boy." Kagome grinned, sitting the small fox demon on the ground.

"Kagome!" A familiar voice called out.

"Kouga?" She replied, standing on her toes to look over Inuyasha's shoulder, he was now standing protectively in front of her.

"Move over mutt face." Kouga called out, moving around him.

"Kagome. How've you been?"

Inuyasha shot daggers at him through his eyes.

"Inuyasha." Kagome stated sweetly, "Sit."

"What the he-" Inuyasha's face made contact with the sun baked ground.

"I've been fine Kouga." She replied evenly, unsure of what the wolf demon was planning to do.

Suddenly her vision grew blurry, and she felt a thin sheen of sweat form on her skin. Her stomach began to pain and her breathing became ragged. Inuyasha and Kouga noticed the change instantly and both fought to catch her as she stumbled into their arms.

* * *

"I think she's coming too." Shippo smiled in relief. "What's the matter? Are you sick?"

"I'm alright." Kagome sat up and put on her best I'm-perfectly-fine face.

"You don't pass out if you're "alright." Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome grew rigid. Jewel shards, and they're near.

"Inuyasha. There are Jewel Shards coming this way. Fast."

"Forget about it. You can't be left alone."

"I'll watch her." Kouga offered.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inu." Kagome pleaded, "it has four shards, I believe in each of it's arms and legs. Judging by how fast it's comimg towards us. You all need to go."

Inuyasha stood up and pushed Kouga against the wall.

"Touch her and I will kill you." He seethed.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smirked in reply.

"We'll be back soon Kagome." He looked back in Kouga's direction, "You've been warned. Watch her." He glared, as they set off in the direction Kagome had told them to go.

Kouga stared at her suspiciously.

"What?" Kagome snapped, annoyed at the look he was giving her.

"Something about you is different." He mumbled, moving closer, she laid her head down on his lap, and he played with her hair.

"Inuyasha's going to kill you."

"Not when he finds out that I figured out your little secret."

Kagome grew rigid. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He sighed. "Kagome, my love, you are a terrible liar."

She crossed her arms defensively.

"You're exhausted and you obviously haven't been eating."

"Wait, you can tell I've lost weight?" Kagome smiled smugly at the thought, skipping breakfast was working.

"I'm surprised mutt face hasn't figured it out yet." He shrugged and the smiled, "Actually I guess I'm not. He's not good with women like I am."

Kagome didn't want to listen anymore so she just closed her eyes and ignored Kouga's warnings.

The four returned tired but in possession of the four shards.

"You're too damn close." Inuyasha commented, picking Kagome off of Kouga's lap.

"I couldn't leave her on this hard ground." Kouga smiled feigning innocence.

"Keh." Inuyasha huffed, "you can leave now."

He gently placed Kagome onto his kimono, and wrapped the girl in the material.

Kouga motioned Inuyasha outside with a turn of his head towards the door of the hut. Inuyasha followed on guard and prepared for attack.

"She isn't eating." Kouga stated flatly.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"And what gives you that idea?" He replied cockily.

"Don't be stupid." Kouga grimaced, before turning into the direction that he intended to go. "Don't say I didn't warn you." And he was off. Inuyasha returned to the hut. 'Is he right? Why would Kagome starve herself?' He racked his brain but found that none of the scenarios made sense, "I need to keep a closer eye on her.' He thought, as he entered into the hut.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked, his face illuminated by the small fire in the center of the hut. The faces of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were also illuminated by the glow. They were all sleeping soundly.

Kagome sat up. Inuyasha quickly turned his head away.

Kagome looked down and gathered the blanket to her chest.

"Why am I naked?" She whispered, clearly embarrassed that she had accidentally flashed Inuyasha.

"You're uniform smelt like wolf so I had Sango wash it. "

"There's more in my backpack."

"Sorry." He shrugged, reaching into the pack and tossing her an outfit before turning around.

Kagome sighed and quickly dressed, salty tears began to form. 'He didn't even try to sneak a look. Am I really that disgusting?' She thought and then shook her head, 'What am I saying? He's doing what he's supposed to.'

Inuyasha picked up the scent of her tears and crawled up to her. Wrapping her up into his arms, he whispered into her hair.

"What's the matter 'Gome?" His eyes were wide and his left ear twitched.

She looked down at her form, "I'm disgusting."

The tears began to flow more freely.

"Kagome, what are you talking about? You're beautiful."

"But I'm not as pretty as Kikyo." She replied bitterly, "I'm just a cheap copy."

Inuyasha was shocked. "How can you feel that way Kagome? I don't understand."

She only clutched his undershirt tighter.

He pulled her closer, and moved the hair that had fallen onto her face behind her ear.

"You're not a cheap copy. You're Kagome Higurashi, and I love you."

Inuyasha sealed his promise with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got reviews saying I should continue, so I thought, why not? These are long chapters for me so I'm pretty proud of myself. (: Hope you enjoy! Keep the reviews coming. Thanks so much! **

**-Silver Mist**

* * *

The morning light streamed through the cracks in the huts walls. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had all gone into the village because Miroku sensed an "ominous cloud" over a house located quite closely to a building that seemed to serve as a place of refuge for many young girls.

Back at the hut Inuyasha kept is head bowed as his thoughts began to weigh heavily on his shoulders. His ear twitched insanely and he was trying his best not to fidget, but his twitching soon woke Kagome.

Inuyasha frowned, 'She looked so peaceful,' he thought, 'And now I've woken her up.'

She sat up, looked around, and her eyes grew in recognition that they were alone. She looked down at herself and tried to squeeze herself into a ball, hoping he would go away if she tried hard enough.

Inuyasha made no movement.

'Maybe it was all a dream.' Kagome sighed, somewhat relieved.

"Good morning." She chirped in an overly happy manner, as she stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

Inuyaha cocked an eyebrow up and said nothing.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She feigned innocence.

He looked her up and down and she grew quite uncomfortable under his gaze. 'It's my hips.' She mentally groaned.

"Nothing." He stiffly replied.

She relaxed slightly, glad to not be under his burning gaze.

"Where have the others gone?" Kagome asked, noting their absence.

"Miroku sensed something. We would of woken you up. But," He added, "we didn't want to over exert you after what happened yesterday."

Kagome nodded in response, letting wisps of charcoal colored hair fall onto her face. He mocha eyes had a been dulled and now resembled the murky waters of a swamp. Her naturally pink cheeks lost their glow.

'How did I not notice before? Have I really been so obsessed with the Jewel Shards that I didn't see the distress my Kagome was endearing?' He shook is head, 'She's not truly mine.'

Kagome noticed his ears droop ever so slightly. 'I wonder what he's thinking about.'

She dropped to her knees and crawled closer to him.

"Hey look," she started out, "if you're going to sit there and brood I'm going for a walk.

He went rigid. Her scent was so close now.

"Fine." Kagome was clearly agitated as she grabbed her bow and arrows and made her way though the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, scrambling up to follow her.

"Out." And as an after thought she added, "Sit boy."

She knew that even with this lead Inuyasha would catch up to her easily. She made her way down a hill and sat at the edge of a clear pond.

She squeaked when Inuyasha's form reflected behind her.

His ears flattened against his head. "What the hell was that for?" He grumbled, taking a seat next to her.

Kagome didn't reply immediately, instead she continued staring at her reflection, "I'm not in the mood for a lecture." She shrugged.

Inuyasha sighed and crossed his arms, his triangular ear twitching in annoyance.

They stared at their reflections for a while.

Inuyasha broke the silence when he noticed a small patch of smooth round rocks. He took a few in his hand and proceeded to throw them.

Kagome watched as one by one they skidded on the surface of the water. It was almost peaceful.

She closed her eyes.

He continued throwing the rocks.

Suddenly she felt liquid slowly pelting her mostly bare body.

She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs in an effort to protest the goosebumps starting to form from the cold burst of wind.

Inuyasha looked up, "That blew in quickly."

Kagome cursed at herself for not bringing warmer clothes.

Inuyasha turned and looked at her, he silently removed the top half of his kimono and put it on the shivering girl.

"Thank you, but won't you get cold?" She questioned, tightening her grip on the fabric.

"Feh." He replied, "doesn't bother me."

The hill was now muddy and in her weakened state Inuyasha wasn't about to allow her to climb the hill. He insisted she ride on his back back to the hut, but Kagome as spirited and stubborn as ever fought futilely.

Finally after being thoroughly drenched she agreed to let him carry her up the hill, but as she began to climb atop his back the girl clumsily fell backwards and landed on the soggy ground below.

"Ew." She wrinkled her nose trying to sit up.

"Let me help you."

"I don't need help." She snapped, angry at herself for ruining yet another outfit.

"Feh. You don't have a choice."

She caught him off guard by pulling on the front of his shirt to help herself up. His feet found soggy ground and he slid down, barely stopping himself from crushing the girl.

What he was unable to avoid was his lips smashing against hers. He also noted, that they were soft and full.

He pushed upward and they separated.

"Sorry about that." Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha silently picked her up bridal style and carefully took her to the hut

* * *

"Took you two long enough." Miroku commented after Kagome and Inuyasha had returned. He smiled devilishly, "What have you been up to?" He asked, assessing their bodies and noticing their disheveled look

This earned a swift slap from Sango.

"Let's get you out of those cold clothes." Sango smiled, reaching into Kagome's bag for her articles of clothing.

"I'd like to take a bath." Kagome smiled weakly before adding, "alone."

Sango raised a brow but didn't question.

"Inuyasha carry her down to the hot springs."

"I'll bring her clothes down to her in a bit."

Inuyasha nodded curtly and gently lifted Kagome before setting of towards the hot springs.

"Sure you don't need any help Sango?" Miroku asked seductively. Sango blushed, "Shut up you perverted monk!"

"He never learns." Shippo sighed.

* * *

Inuyasha smirked slightly as he heard the argument between his friends. 'Miroku will never learn.' He agreed silently.

They had at last reached the hot springs.

"Here you go." He placed her gently on the ground near the edge of the water. "I guess if you need anything scream."

Kagome nodded in reply, and waited until Inuyasha had turned around to remove her clothes and slip into the water.

A sigh escaped her lips. 'I feel better already.' She smiled. But she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He popped out from behind a rock.

"Sit boy!" Kagome screamed shrilly from surprise.

Inuyasha face planted into the water and came out sputtering a minute later.

"What. the. hell?" He grumbled, "You called for me!"

"You surprised me." She shot back. She was now deep in the water with just her head popping out. Inuyasha was at the waters edge. His legs crossed and face in his hands. He was now facing away from Kagome.

"You knew I would be near." He sighed, busying himself with tapping his claw on the ground.

"I didn't think you would be that near."

"I was behind a rock!" He countered, "I don't have supervision. It's not like I could look through the rock."

They both sat there and stewed.

"Did I miss something?" Sango asked, coming down the hill with Kagome's clothes in tow, "You guys look ticked."

"No." Inuyasha replied, walking away from the pond. "You didn't miss a thing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! Mildly suggestive adult themes. Nothing too bad. (: I think I'm just gonna drop this story at this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it! Xo. **

**-Silver Mist**

* * *

Kagome still felt bad the next day for sitting Inuyasha, but he hadn't said anything more about the matter so she just shrugged it off.

They had travelled a long distance and were relieved when the next town came into view. They cheered as they realized some sort of festival was occurring.

With monsters, of varying degrees of strength, running around after the Shikon Jewel the companions had not come across a town that wasn't contaminated with large amounts of demons, or burnt completely to the ground. They sighed in relief when Inuyasha couldn't smell any and Miroku and Sango couldn't sense any. Inuyasha wasn't even mad when Kagome said she could not sense the Jewel. Even he was growing wearing from the constant battling.

They made their way through the large village. The smells of different stands of food surrounded them. Miroku, feeling particularly giving, tossed a coin into a pretty female street performers hat. She winked, and that was all it took to have Miroku hooked. Sango sighed clearly agitated from his actions, but she quickly busied herself by examining a booth with many different weapons. The stands owner looked amused at the thought of a female warrior but after requesting a target for her to practice throwing a small knife she had taken a liking to, he saw just how much of a warrior she was. His jaw dropped when he saw the skill the young girl possessed. Shippo ran off with the village children promising to stay in the town and to return to them before sundown. His tail waved in the wind as he scampered along.

This left Kagome and Inuyasha alone. He didn't like the smell of the city. Food mingled with animals and made his nose itchy.

Kagome seemed to notice his distress and suggested they go sit out at the edge of town where the smells weren't so strong,

"Sounds good." Inuyasha smiled, glad to rid himself of such strong odors.

They walked into the woods surrounding the town, completely relaxed. Kagome noticed something as they walked deeper into the trees. It looked like something shiny was covered by vines. She ran up to the hut. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, 'What could be so interesting?' He thought.

She pulled some vines and found that a window had reflected the light that had caught her eye.

She searched the surrounding area of the hut.

"Do you think anyone lives here?" She asked Inuyasha.

He took a good long whiff and decided that the hut hadn't been touched, except by forest creatures, for some time.

"No." He shrugged, "not for a while."

Kagome's eyes shone.

"Let's explore it."

"Feh." He replied, but the wooden door gave way easily and he followed her inside. The hut wasn't large. There was a bit of dust but not as much as the two had expected. The fireplace had clearly not been used for awhile. She took the mats that lied on the floor and took them outside before shaking them violently and returning them dust free onto the floor.

She laid down on one and Inuyasha the other.

They sat in an awkward silence for awhile, staring at a small hole in the ceiling.

"I'm really sorry for s-i-t-t-i-n-g you." Kagome murmured. She didn't like admitting she was wrong any more than Inuyasha did.

"Feh. I told you." He shrugged, "doesn't matter."

He didn't expect Kagome's porcelian face to suddenly be in front of his own.

"Don't say that." She snapped, "You've been acting weird all day."

Inuyasha quickly lost his temper at the accusation.

"Me!" He shot back, "You're the one starving yourself for no reason!"

"I've been trying to look prettier for you!" She shouted.

Her hand flew to her mouth, and her cheeks turned crimson.

"I mean, I've been trying to look prettier so that I won't feel so insecure around Sango."

It wasn't a total lie. Kagome was jealous of all the attention Sango got even though Miroku was a lecher. What she didn't realize was Inuyasha glared daggers into Miroku's soul whenever he tried to grope Kagome so he had stopped doing it. As least when Inuyasha was around.

Inuyasha just stared into Kagome's mocha brown eyes. 'With swirls of caramel.' He noted, remembering the sweet treat she had brought from the future.

"Stop staring you idiot!" She continued to blush furiously.

She saw a change in his eyes, they had hardened slightly, and she wasn't sure what that meant.

She felt him press against her body, now on top of her. His lips pressed against her own petal pink ones. She felt his tongue asking for entrance. She parted her lips. He continued to kiss her as his hand trailed up to her breast. He squeezed lightly and she moaned in response, wrapping her legs around his waist. He nipped her neck and licked where he felt her pulse pounding quickly. His hands trailed upwards and found their way to her scalp, before running his fingers through her silky tresses. She purred when he rubbed the back of her neck. He had to stifle a moan when her hands found the triangular shaped ears perched on his head.

There breathing grew rapid as he pulled away, giving her one last shaking kiss before they separated.

"Do you believe me when I tell you you're beautiful?"

A small smile graced her lips.

"Yes Inu, I do."

"Will you stop treating your beautiful body so horribly?"

"Only if you keep treating it so well."

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked, before gathering her up in his arms, ready to find the others, and be on their way.

* * *

Remember eating disorders are not something to take lightly. We may not all have the body we want but it is our own and we should treat it with respect. Please, find help if you are experiencing problems even if it seems silly or you feel likcontrols in control. Stay Strong. Xo.


End file.
